


Master

by GaTiToDaRk



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: #dickoff2019, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 12:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20600951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaTiToDaRk/pseuds/GaTiToDaRk
Summary: Inspired by the wonderful work of Griftings and how I imagine the story. #dickoff2019





	Master

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Griftings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Griftings/gifts).

> I really love Griftings work and since I read this story, I couldn’t stop imagining this scene.


End file.
